I Wish
by Call-Me-Jim
Summary: Just a silly little fluff involving Ann and Popuri, talking about what they would wish for if they met the Harvest Goddess c:


Notes: I don't own Harvest Moon: MFOMT. But, you guys probably already knew that, or else there'd be a game where you could date whoever you wanted :D Anyways, I don't write Yuri that often. As a straight girl, I'm not too particularly into girl on girl. But, my motto is: "You're not writing for the writer, you're writing for the reader." and since I know there are a few Yuri readers out there, here you go c:

-Enjoy!-

Popuri smiled up at Ann. Ann grinned back, stretching. She yawned and scratched the back of her head lazily.

"I dunno why you always wanna come to the spring this early, Po." Ann said, smirking at her pink-haired companion.

"Because it's so quiet and private up here this early." Popuri replied smiling. "I just know we'll come up here eventually and see the Goddess, laying in the middle of the spring, making flowers out of thin-air!" Popuri exclaimed, cupping her hands together under her chin in a dream-like pose. Ann merely giggled as Popuri began to dance around the spring telling Ann about everything the Goddess would grant them.

"She'll give us all sorts of jewelry, and new dresses! Princess dresses!!" Popuri said, excitedly. Ann smiled gently as Popuri began to list off on her fingers, everything she would ask the Goddess for.

"I'd ask her to bless our village, and to make Elli's grandmother feel better! Oh, and to make my brother stop being to grumpy! And-" Popuri lowered her gaze giving Ann a sly smile, "I'd ask her to make Doctor open his eyes to how Elli's been pining for him!" Ann burst out laughing with Popuri's soft giggles. "And I'd ask him to make Karen hurry up and propose to Rick, so he'll get out of the house!" Popuri continued, Ann laughing more. "And for Gray to finally have the courage to ask Mary out, they make such a sweet couple.." Popuri mused. Ann nodded her agreement. Popuri looked over at Ann, her eyes wide and innocent.

"Ann, who do you like?" She asked. Ann blushed furiously and laughed nervously.

"Wh-What do ya mean?!" She said, putting a nervous hand behind her head. "I don't like anyone! Don't talk to the Goddess about my love-life!"

Popuri merely giggled, nodding.

"I used to like Kai, you know." She mused. Ann glanced at her, blushing a little.

"We kissed once...during the Fireworks Fesitval...We were behind the Beach Shack where Rick couldn't see us. He wrapped his arms around my hips and pulled me forward and pressed his lips to mine..." Popuri continued, her hand softly caressing her mouth. Ann's blush grew deeper, imagining Popuri's eyes closed, her long lashes touching her cheeks, as Kai's lips wrapped around her pale pink ones. Ann's stomach flipped at the thought, and she quickly pushed the mental picture away.

"That was before he got a girlfriend in another town..." Popuri whispered, lowering her head. Ann felt a stab of sympathy in her stomach and looked at Popuri, quickly trying to figure out how to change the subject.

"I...I kissed Cliff once..." Ann murmured. Popuri's head shot up in surprise and she giggled, covering her mouth with both her hands.

"Oh my Goddess Ann!! Really!?" Popuri's mind was off Kai now, and she was gazing into her friends blue-eyes, trying to make her continue.

"Urm...Y-Yeah...Well, it wasn't a real _real_ kiss...it was just a...sort of peck..." Ann finished, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"What happened!?" Popuri cooed, bouncing excitedly by Ann and grabbing onto her arm, urging her to tell the story.

"W-Well...I was coming in to clean his room...and he looked at me and smiled and I smiled back and he thanked me...for cleaning or whatever...and he kissed me...right here on the cheek.." Ann muttered, her face growing more scarlet by the second. Popuri squealed.

"Oh my Goddess Ann, thats so romantic! You're just like Cinder-what'shername!! Cleaning rooms, day and night! But one day, you meet a handsome stranger in one of the rooms and he sweeps you off your feet!" Popuri spun around, her dress poofing out, and began to ballerina dance around Ann.

Ann's face turned crimson and she frowned.

"Ok, ok! Enough fairy tales! What else would you ask the Goddess for?" Ann replied, hoping to take Popuri's mind off her imagination.

"Wha-OH!" Popuri squeaked, her mind snapping back from her fairy-tale dream.

"Hmm...lesse..." Popuri mused. Ann watched her face, which suddenly became slightly sad.

"I'd ask her to send my dad home...or at least tell me he's ok..." Popuri sighed. She looked at Ann, her dark pink eyes slightly moist. Ann walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling.

"I'm sure he's ok. He's probably wishing he could ask the Goddess the same thing right now." She said. Popuri looked up at her and smiled sadly, nodding as a tear escaped her eye.

"What would you ask for Ann?" Popuri asked. Ann pulled Popuri closer to her, lifting her head to think.

"Hummm..." She thought. "I think I would ask..." Ann lowered her gaze to Popuri's eyes, smiling slightly.

"I'd ask her how my mom is..." Ann whispered. Popuri raised her eyebrows, tears forming around the edges of her eyes.

"WH-WHA!? Don't cry Po!!" Ann said, bewildered. She released Popuri's shoulder and Popuri raised her hands to her face, sobbing quietly.

"I'm...not...c-crying!" Popuri replied through her tears. "I just...that's so sweet Ann! I'm so sorry I made you answer!" Popuri said, sobbing. Ann smiled nervously, pulling Popuri to her.

"You didn't make me Po...I just wanted to tell you what I'd wish for...I've never told anyone.." Ann replied softly. Popuri sniffled into Ann's overalls and gazed up at her, her round pink eyes tear-stained.

"I just wanted you to know...because...you know.." Ann said nervously. Popuri continued to gaze up at her orange-haired companion. Ann sighed, closing her eyes. "Well...you're my best friend Po..." Ann finished. Popuri smiled, her eyes becoming wet again.

"D-Don't cry again, dummy! You're supposed to be happy!" Ann said. Popuri wrapped her arms around Ann, pulling her into a hug.

"I am happy...very happy. Thank you." Popuri murmured, snuggling into Ann. Ann blushed, wrapping her arms around the shoulders of the shorter girl in front of her. Ann smiled.

"Y-You're welcome...I guess..." Ann replied, a confused but happy tone in her voice.

Notes: Fluff is pretty wonderful x3 It makes you feel all fuzzy and happy x3 Ann and Popuri are both adorable c: Read and Review please, lemme know what you think!


End file.
